


Inspiration Book

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I will add more tags as the chapters are posted, Light BDSM, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fill, Threesome - M/M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A book containing series of long and short one-shots –it will depend.Leave your prompt to get this started...





	Inspiration Book

Hello there, friends Xo

I'm a writer from this site but I decided to go anonymous, maybe it's because I will test my limits by writing this work, such as experimenting with controversial matters or ideas. I'm excited. 

I really hope you want a story but hasn't been done, or that you have an idea and want someone else to write it, I'll be here for that.

The chapters will vary (if this even has a response yikes), they can be lengthy or not, maybe an original idea given by a person can be split in different parts if I get too into it or really like the idea. 

Here are some rules or things that I will not be comfortable writing about:

  * Snuff. 
  * Gore (maybe, if it's not too _harsh_). 
  * Straight sex (lol. I'll just accept Peter with _any_ male character). 
  * Necrophilia. 
  * _Extreme _BDSM (But, I can accept some of it, it will depend)
  * This will sound stupid but, for this work, I'll only write sub/bottom Peter.
  * Water sports.

I know I said I wanted to test my limits but baby steps my dude. 

Please, please comment your prompt. I'll be happy to oblige and I'm excited to read your ideas and kinks.

I promise I don't suck at writing. Give this a try?

❤️❤️


End file.
